


Plastic Fantastic

by anysin



Series: TMA October Fills [7]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Belts, Biting, Caretaking, Choking, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Dolls, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Tim survived the Unknowing, only to end up in Elias's hands.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Tim Stoker
Series: TMA October Fills [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946548
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Plastic Fantastic

**Author's Note:**

> For the Whumptober prompt "Enemy to caretaker".

"Please," Tim says, although he hates to beg. "Not tonight, Elias."

It's hard for him to speak in his new form; Tim's voice box is still largely his own, and it took quite a bit of damage during the Unknowing. Still, he knows that Elias can hear him just fine, and he knows Elias is just being an asshole when he smiles and runs his fingertips down Tim's cheek before moving his hands down to the buttons of Tim's shirt, opening them one by one. Tim clenches his teeth, his perfect doll teeth, together, wondering why he ever bothers. He knows that Elias won't listen to him, didn't before, will never. He knows he doesn't matter.

That part was always true, but it's especially so now that he has become a living memento of an apocalypse barely averted. Ever since Elias lost his Archivist, when Elias turned from a monster into an even worse one.

"You are lovely like this," Elias comments, pulling Tim's shirt open. Tim wonders why Elias bothers to keep him dressed anymore, but he supposes Elias gets some kind of kick out of baring him, making him vulnerable. Tim's body is weird now, part plastic, part flesh, but he still wants to protect it from Elias's gaze, from the Eye. He wishes he could make his hands obey him so he can cover himself while Elias leans down to suck his exposed throat, but they stay down by his sides, stiff and still.

"Aren't you glad you have me to take care of you?" Elias smiles to him as he moves down, brushing his lips over the sharp slide of Tim's collarbone as he pushes him down on the bed.

Tim doesn't look at Elias, concentrating on his hands instead as they rest motionless against the mattress. Elias kissed his hands before, took his fingers into his mouth and _bit_ , but as hard as Tim tries to find some, there is no trace of pain from the bites left, nothing to focus on anymore. All there is to feel are Elias's touches, as he further undresses Tim, as he kisses him, nips at him, digs his fingers into him.

"You are much nicer like this. So much more accommodating, so much more co-operative. Is this what you secretly wanted, Tim?" Elias unbuckles his belt, pulls the whole thing slowly free from its loops before rising up, taking the belt underneath Tim's neck. "You are here because you chose to be, after all."

Tim shakes in rage. Shakes because there is nothing else he can do, not when he knows what Elias says is true. When the explosion had gone off, some part of him had lunged for the Stranger, for the very thing he had set out to destroy, and as an end result he became this, some forsaken mix between a doll and a man. He doesn't know what had gone wrong with Martin's plan, but Elias had been there to take him into his care, and Tim has been his pet ever since, waiting for him at home while Elias is at work, unable to run, unable to even hurt himself. He has to struggle for every movement, every moment when his body listens to him instead of responding to whatever string Elias pulls. He treasures those rare moments, misses them the second they pass. They never last longer than a second, anyway.

"Nothing to say, Tim?" Elias wraps the belt around Tim's throat, pulls it slowly taut. "Shall we see how long it takes for you to choke this time?"

He wants to say yes, just to see if Elias will lose his steely self-control, end his misery for good. But he knows it won't happen; he says nothing, and simply waits for Elias to begin.


End file.
